


death invites all

by vnce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Detectives, Murder Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnce/pseuds/vnce
Summary: when strangers come together to solve the case of the dead.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	death invites all

**Author's Note:**

> first work !! this is pure fiction, meaning everything written in this fic is not real. The places and situations are purely fictional and are for entertainment purposes only. i was lying on my bed, thinking of these characters, when the thought came to me. holy shit, i said. what if these characters were in a murder mystery. what if one of them was found dead and two of them start up an investigation and they all try to solve it and - and so it began.

a body has been discovered. reports say that–  
The television shuts off as Bokuto removes its electric plug. He looks at the black haired boy sitting on his couch. An empty cup of ramen on one hand and a pen on the other.

"That's the seventh news channel you've watched with that as the headline. It's literally eleven in the evening, Akaashi."

Akaashi sighs and stands up. He hums his reply to Bokuto and numbly proceeds to his room. Clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"Learned anything from the reports?" Akaashi stops midway and turns back to boy waiting for an answer.

"Just one thing, Bokuto-san. It wasn't suicide."

–  
Yamaguchi groans as the phone rings for the third time. He drops his book and glares."Kageyama I swear to god I will punch you if you don't-"

"Hello?" Kageyama says, his voice still hoarse from the nap he took. Yamaguchi sighs a small prayer up above and listens to what the person from the other line would say.

"This is Akaashi Keiji together with Bokuto Koutarou, the detectives to Hinata Shoyou's case." Kageyama mumbles an ok and rubs his eyes. Clearly not into introductions.

"We're going to the morgue today. We're wondering if you would want to come with us.-"

"I'm on my way." Suddenly the sunken eyed boy stands up, alert and ready. He grabs his three day old coat and heads to the door. 

Yamaguchi's eyes follow Kageyama, worried and excited all the same. He hurriedly stands up and follows him to the door, his copy of Hamlet falling.

–

The St. Luke's morgue is just three blocks away from the two detective's apartment. A dull two story building with pealing walls and creaking doors, however still working.

Bokuto gulps as he looks up to the building. Akaashi, as usual, is unfazed.

The victim's friends haven't arrived yet and Bokuto is getting anxious. He'd rather not eat meat for a week than go inside a building full of decaying corpses. "You know Akaashi, I think I'll just let this one pass-"

"No Bokuto. You're more observant so I need you there. Plus this is part of being a detective. You do realize that, right?" Akaashi says, his eyes analyzing the building ahead of them.

Bokuto sighs. It's true, Bokuto sees more than Akaashi. It's a surprising fact to some, seeing Akaashi as the more skilled one in their duo. However, Bokuto is more of a Sherlock Holmes than Akaashi is.

-*I need you there.*

Akaashi looks at the road and nods to the two jogging boys ahead. Kageyama Tobio and Yamaguchi Tadashi. Two of the four 'friends' of the victim.

Two of the nine suspects.

"Good morning." Yamaguchi says.

"Let's go."

–  
Full name : Hinata Shoyou  
Date of birth : June 21  
Estimated date of death : May 29 ,2020  
Height : 162.8cm  
Weight : 51.9 kg  
Cause of death : unknown  
*Body found at the bottom of Lake Izanuman at around 5:56 pm on June 9,2020. 

Akaashi looks away from the unfinished report and looks back at the body on the metal table.

Bokuto is talking with Yamaguchi and the morgue's denier. Obviously, avoiding the sight of the dead body. Kageyama, however, can't take his eyes off his dead friend.

His vision blurs a little as he sees Hinata. His hand gripping the wall, as if composing himself. Dead. Decaying.

The victim lays on the metal table, clearly in the middle of being cleaned by the denier. His eyes are closed but when opened are dull and soulless. His now pale skin tinges with deep blue. The result of being down the water for a two weeks.

His orange hair, losing its summer touch scatters around him.

Kageyama breaks a shaking sigh and looks back at Akaashi. His eyes, that before were full of grief, now unreadable.

"Bokuto-san, let's start." Akaashi starts as he puts on plastic gloves. Bokuto looks at him desperately.

"You know, Akaashi-"

"I don't wanna know. Focus and wear your gloves." Akaashi says as he looks at him dead in the eye.

Bokuto sighs and quietly chants a prayer to the gods as he wears his gloves. He pulls out his glasses and gives Akaashi a tight nod.


End file.
